My Nerd Boy
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Baekhyun yang tidak menyangka kalau seorang Jongin adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan. Bad Summary. [KaiBaek/Oneshoot] RnR. Typo


"Jadi Kyungsoo, apa maumu?" Baekhyun menatap sebal kearah sahabatnya yang sedang mem_pout_kan bibir seksinya.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku Baek~" Kyungsoo menunjukkan _puppy eyes_nya ke Baekhyun. Dengan tangan yang digenggam didepan dadanya, dia menatap menohon kearah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak dengan Chanyeol saja Kyungsoo _chagi~_ aku hari ini sangat malas berpergian," Baekhyun juga menatap Kyungsoo dengan memohon. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun kesal, dia semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sebentar saja Baekki~ kalau dengan Chanyeol dia pasti akan membosankan~ ayolah Baekki~" Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah ingin menangisnya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega.

"Baiklah baiklah~ aku akan mengantarmu," Baekhyun pasrah. Daripada dia melihat sahabatnya itu menangis.

"_Jinja_ Baekhyunnie?" pekik Kyungsoo senang. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pasrah. "Uwaaa makasih Baekhyun _chagi_," Kyungsoo mencium pipi Baekhyun saking senangnya. Kemudian ada seorang _namja _tinggi yang duduk didepan mereka.

"Hai, kalian sedang apa?"_namja_ itu melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun lalu kemudian berpaling kearah Kyungsoo. Dia mengelus surai coklat Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya mendenggus.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa Channie~ hanya nanti Baekki akan mengantarku ketoko buku. Itu saja," Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearah lelaki yang dipanngil Channie itu.

"Benarkah? Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya lelaki itu penuh harap. Dia menatap dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Tentu, benarkan Baekki?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum –paksa- dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo terpekik senang.

"Kyung, aku harus pergi. Ada tugas yang belum aku kerjakan. Bye Kyung-_chagi_, Bye Chanyeol. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku kekelasmu," Baekhyun pergi dari sana dengan terburu-buru. Sebelum itu dia menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

.

.

.

_Saat Pulang Sekolah_

Baekhyun berjalan santai kekelas Kyungsoo. Pemuda mungil itu memasuki tangannya kesaku celananya. Mencoba terlihat keren. Tapi bagi siapapun yang melihat, dia tetap saja imut dan... cantik. Dia menunggu didepan kelas Kyungsoo saat dilihatnya kelas itu belum berakhir. Menyandarkan dirinya ditembok depan kelas Kyungsoo. Dia menatap kasihan kepada temannya si Jongin itu yang selalu di _bully _teman-temannya. Hanya karena penampilannya yang cupu. Tapi kadang di kesal dengan Jongin, dia kalau diajak bicara hanya cuek seakan tidak peduli. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saat dirasakan ada seseorang disampingnya. Dia hanya menghela nafas kesal saat tau siapa yang kini sedang menampilkan senyum untuknya. Park Chanyeol. _Namja_ yang dulu pernah memberinya harapan. Tapi sekarang malah dia dicampakkan dan si Chanyeol itu memilih SAHABATnya sendiri. Dia beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol tapi tangannya sudah ditarik lebih cepat oleh _namja_ tinggi itu, sehingga dirinya kembali berdiri ditempat semula.

"Lepas Chanyeol," Baekhyun melepaskan kasar tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Chanyeol memandangnya lekat.

"Baek, kenapa kau terlihat sangat membenciku?" Chanyeol masih memandang pemuda dihadapannya itu dengan lekat. Membuat pemuda manis didepannya itu sempat bersemu.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol. Jangan ganggu aku lagi. Kau sudah dengan Kyungsoo, dan kau jangan menyakitinya.," Baekhyun menatap tajam lelaki didepannya. Sungguh, dia sangat membenci lelaki itu.

"Kau cemburu Baek?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya yang berhiaskan _eyeliner_ iru. Bagaimana dia tidak cemburu? Sakit hati? Saat orang yang kau cintai malah memilih orang lain. Terlebih lagi, dia memilih sahabatmu? Tapi itu dulu, saat ini dia sangat membenci lelaki di depannya.

"Jangan harap kau Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengalihan pandangannya kearah kelas Kyungsoo yang sudah bubar. Dia mencari sosok mungil sahabatnya. Kyungsoo sangat baik, kenapa dia mau dengan seorang Park Chanyeol yang brengsek itu.

"Kyung-_chagi_," Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan kearahnya. Kyungsoo menenteng tasnya dan tersenyum lebar kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi mengantarku Baekki-_chagi_?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah memelasnya, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Tentu Kyung-_chagi_~ Ayo," Baekhyun menyeret sahabat mungilnya itu. kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ayo Yeollie~ _Kajja_," Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengekor dibelakang kedua _namja_ mungil itu. dia masih setia memperhatikan mereka. Terutama Baekhyun.

"AAKHH," Chanyeol berjalan cepat saat dia melihat Baekhyun terjatuh karena ditabrak murid lain. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Dia memandang Baekhyun dengan seragam yang basah dan kotor karena kejatuhan minuman yang dibawa murid tersebut.

"Baekki-_chagi gwenchana_?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dia memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Kotor dan Basah.

"_Gwenchana_ Kyung-_chagi_," Baekhyun memberikan senyumannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"_Mianhae_ Baekhyun-_ah_, aku tidak sengaja," ucap anak yang menabrak Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya dan menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya.

"_Gwenchana_, lain kali berhatilah," Baekhyun tersenyum kearah anak yang ber _name tag_ Kim Jongdae.

"_Gomawo,_ aku harus pergi. _Annyeong_," ucap Kim Jongdae itu sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Sudah kubilang hati-hati, tapi dia masih berlarian seperti itu," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengalihkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Kyung, aku ketoilet sebentar ya, kau lihat, aku kotor sekali tidak mungkin aku ketoko buku dengan penampilan seperti ini kan? Kau tunggulah disini sebentar dengan Chanyeol, aku segera kembali," Baekhyun langsung berlari ketoilet terdekat tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang ditinggal hanya bisa _cengo_.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki toilet dengan tergesa. Dia berdiri didepan wastafel. Dia hampir menangis melihat penampilannya didepan kaca. Bajunya penuh dengan jus semangka.

"Ish ini lengket," Baekhyun mengambil air dari keran ditangannya dan menuangkan dibajunya yang kotor. Tapi dia malah berdecak kesal, karena yang ada celananya ikut basah.

"Sebaiknya kau buka bajumu agar celanamu tidak ikut basah," Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat orang dibelakangnya melalui kaca. Seingatnya tadi tidak ada orang selain dirinya ditoilet ini. dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap lekat orang itu. dia sepertinya tidak pernah melihat dia. Apa murid baru? Begitu yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun.

"Kau siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan polosnya. Orang didepannya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Aku teman sekelasmu bodoh," lelaki itu mendekati Baekhyun dan memojokkan Baekhyun. Kini posisinya Baekhyun dihimpit oleh wastafel dan lelaki tampan itu. membuat Baekhyun merona saat berada dijarak sedekat ini dengan lelaki yang –mungkin- tidak dikenalnya.

"Tapi... aku tidak pernah melihatmu," Baekhyun menatap orang itu yang mengeluarkan kacamata dari kantung celananya dan memakainya diwajah tampannya. Baekhyun yang menyadari siapa lelaki dihadapannya itu hanya membesarkan mata sipitnya dan membuka sedikit mulutnya.

"Kau... Jongin? Tapi, kenapa?" baekhyun bingung harus berkata apa didepan lelaki ini. Jongin... dia sangat berbeda.

"Kau sudah tau kan?" Jongin semakin mendekatkan dirinya ketubuh Baekhyun. Menaruh kepalanya dipundak pendek Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma tubuh lelaki mungil itu. "Kau harus merahasiakannya. _Arraseo?_" Jongin mengecup pelan leher Baekhyun. Membuat _namja_ imut itu mengerang.

"Kau... mau apa Jongin?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan bersender di wastafel. Sedikit menikmati sentuhan _namja_ yang sedang mendekapnya.

"Membuatmu tutup mulut," Jongin menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun. Membuat _namja_ mungil dihadapannya itu bersemu.

"Maksudmu apa Jonghhmmmm," Jongin melumat bibir Baekhyun sedikit kasar. Menekan leher Baekhyun dan menggerakkan kepalanya menikmati ciuman mereka. Dan dia semakin kasar menikmati bibir itu saat Baekhyun membalas lumatannya dan memeluk leher Jongin.

"Mmhhpp sesakhh jongin mmhhp," Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Jongin saat pasokan oksigennya semakin menipis. Jongin melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Baekhyun dan berpindah ketelinga Baekhyun.

"Mmhh Jonginhh," Baekhyun mendesah lirih saat Jongin malah melumat telinganya, salah satu titik sensitivenya.

"Baek, jadilah milikku," Jongin menatap dalam mata Baekhyun. Membuat yang ditatap semakin memerah. "_Saranghae_. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, apa kau tidak sadar?"

"Aku... tidak tau," Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa, jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat saat menatap mata Jongin.

"Ya, karena kau sangat sibuk dengan Park Chanyeol-mu," Jongin menarik dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

"Kau tau?" Baekhyun memandang Jongin bingung. Padahal rahasia ini sudah dia simpan baik-baik.

"Tentu. Sudah ku bilang bukan, aku selalu memperhatikanmu," Jongin semakin menempelkan tubuh mereka. Menghirup aroma pemuda yang disukainya sedalam-dalamnya. Mengecup permukaan leher Baekhyun, membuat lelaki manisnya mengerang.

"Mmhh Jongin~" Baekhyun memeluk leher Jongin dan menatapnya seduktif. Sedangkan jongin hanya menampilkan _smirk_nya.

"_Wae baby_?" Jongin masih asik mengecup, menjilat dan menghembuskan nafasnya dileher jenjang Baekhyun.

"Sshh _fuck mehh_," Baekhyun yang sudah terangsang menatap sayu Jongin dan meremas rambut lelaki tampan didepannya itu.

"_Okay_, tapi kau harus beritahu temanmu itu agar dia tidak menunggumu," dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah dan mengetik email dengan tubuh yang gemetar karena lelaki didepannya itu masih terus menggodanya.

.

.

.

'_Kyung, noda dibajuku tidak bisa hilang. Tidak mungkin aku pergi dengan penampilan seperti ini, memalukan sekali. Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu __ kau pergilah dulu dengan Chanyeol. Lain kali aku akan mengantarmu. Mianhae chagi~'_

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal menerima email dari sahabat tersayangnya itu. dia sudah lama menunggu tapi sahabatnya itu malah membatalkan janjinya. Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya menatap gemas kekasihnya yang sedang mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Dia mencubit pipi Kyungsoo hingga perhatian kekasihnya itu sekarang beralih kepadanya.

"Kau kenapa Kyung?" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo semakin mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Kata Baekhyun, noda dibajunya tidak bisa dihilangkan dan dia tidak dapat pergi bersama kita," Chanyeol tersenyum dan membawa kekasihnya itu pergi dari kawasan sekolah. Sejujurnya, dia sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun tidak ikut mereka hari ini, tetapi dia tidak mau menunjukkan didepan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meringis saat benda tumpul itu memaksa memasuki anusnya. Dia meremas pundak Jongin dan menurunkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya saat benda tumpul itu sudah masuk sempurna.

"Eunghh Jongin~" Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya saat Jongin menjilati _nipple_nya dan membuat _kissmark _yang sudah tidak dapat terhitung di sekitar dadanya. Dia semakin menekan kepala Jongin didadanya dan meremas rambut pemuda tampan itu.

"AAAKHH," Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat dan sakit saat Jongin menaikkan pinggulnya membuat penis besar itu bergesekkan dengan anusnya. Dia bantu menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan bertumpu pada pundak Jongin. Dia memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat dengan desahan yang terus terucap dari bibir seksinya. Jongin menatap napsu pemuda mungil diatasnya ini. Dia meraih penis Baekhyun dan mengurutnya pelan, tidak lupa lidahnya terus menjilati _nipple_ menggoda dihadapannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak kuat menerima kenikmatan yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan ini. penisnya yang sedang dikocok oleh Jongin berkedut tanda dia akan mengeluarkan _Sperma_nya.

"Sssshhh aahh Jonginhhh aku aahh tidak tahan sshh," dan Baekhyun mengehntakkan pinggulnya kebawah membuat penis besar didalamnya itu tertanam lebih dalam. Bersamaan dengan kotornya tangan Jongin dengan cairan bening dari penis pemuda mungil didepannya. Tak lama setelah itu, Baekhyun merasakan cairan hangat mengalir didalam anusnya. Dia tersenyum dan menatap Jongin.

"I love you Baek," Jongin mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan mencium kening pemuda mungil itu. Jongin menatap mata Baekhyun lembut, membuat pemuda mungil itu luluh.

"I love you too Jong," Baekhyun memeluk erat pemuda tampan itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang pemuda didepannya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sempit miliknya dan mengucapkan kata-kata cinta ditelinganya.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan tatapan murid lain. Dia tetap percaya diri dan terus menggandeng kekasih barunya. Saat dia memasuki kelasnya, dia melihat Chanyeol dan menyeringai kepada pemuda tinggi itu. Dia duduk disamping Jongin dan memegang tangan pemuda tan itu.

"Eum... Jongin, nanti kita makan bersama ya," Baehyun tersenyum dan menunjukkan wajah imutnya membuat Chanyeol menatap garang kearahnya.

"Tentu sayang. Dan jangan kau pasang wajah itu, aku tidak mau lelaki tinggis itu melihatmu terus," Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Iya sayang," Baekhyun semakin merapatkan dirinya kearah Jongin. "Dan aku ingin, saat kita makan nanti," Baekhyun meremas penis Jongin. "Ini ada didalam anusku."

"Dengan senang hati sayang," Jongin mengecup bibir Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kaget seluruh kelas dan tatapan marah seorang Park Chanyeol.

FIN

Hai hai~ ini dia ff KaiBaek yang aku janjiin. Maaf ya kalo telat banget :D aku lg sibuk bngt nih. PM, Belajar, TO segala macem deh. Doain semoga nanti aku lulus UN dengan nilai memuaskan dan masuk Univ Negri hehe.

Bersediakah kalian untuk meREVIEW? Thanks for all :*


End file.
